Reverse
by Ryuuta
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau peran mereka ditukar? Birthday fic buat Tanaka Meca-sensei. KazuFumi. Aneh, mungkin juga OOC, alur cepat, typo yang ga ketulungan. ONESHOT!


**Reverse**

**Summary :** Apa jadinya kalau peran mereka ditukar? Birthday fic buat Tanaka Meca-sensei. KazuFumi. Aneh, mungkin juga OOC, alur cepat, typo yang ga ketulungan. ONESHOT!

**Disclaimer : **Tanaka Meca-sensei! Happy Birthday! Nggak nyangka kita punya tanggal lahir sama XD

**A/N :** Sebenernya ide ini awalnya mau saia pake untuk fic AU Naru, tapi karena kayaknya bakal jadi aneh ya sudahlah akhirnya saia pake untuk fandom aslinya.

Btw, Teppei-kun kawaiiii! *peluk Teppei*

HAPPY READING!

_**~*~ Reverse ~*~**_

"Kazuma-san?"

"Mmmm?"

"Kazuma-san, ayo bangun! Sudah siang lho! Walaupun sekarang adalah hari libur, tapi nggak baik kalo tidur terus," bujuk suara lembut yang sangat dikenali orang yang dipanggil Kazuma tadi.

Kazuma memaksa membuka matanya yang terasa menempel satu sama lain secara permanen. Setelah matanya berhasil terbuka setengah, yang dilihat Kazuma adalah bayangan samar seseorang dengan rambut panjang menjuntai.

"Bangun, Kazuma-san!" bujuk orang itu lagi, membuat mata Kazuma terbuka seutuhnya.

"Fumino-san?"

"Heee? Tumben memanggilku dengan nama. Biasanya kau memanggilku 'Sensei'," goda Fumino. "Tapi sudahlah! Cepat bangun, sarapannya sudah siap!" katanya sambil melenggang pergi.

Kazuma duduk di atas futonnya. Otaknya masih mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. 'Kapan aku memanggil Fumino-san dengan 'Sensei'? Yang lebih penting, KENAPA FUMINO-SAN TERLIHAT SEPERTI WANITA 20 TAHUNAN?' batin Kazuma super bingung.

Setelah membereskan futonnya, cuci muka, dan ganti baju, Kazuma melangkah ke ruang tengah. Ternyata Fumino sudah menunggunya bersama seorang anak kecil. Setelah jarak mereka cukup dekat, Kazuma terperanjat melihat anak kecil itu.

"SHOUMA?" pekiknya kaget.

"Kazuma-san? Ada apa?" Tanya Fumino khawatir.

"Nii-chan kenapa?" Tanya Shouma ketakutan.

"Ke-ke-ke-kenapa Shouma jadi kecil begini?" tuding Kazuma tidak percaya.

Fumino memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau ini kenapa, Kazuma-san? Bukannya Shouma memang kecil seperti ini?" ujarnya sambil merangkul pundak Shouma.

"Nii-chan seram!" seru Shouma sambil memeluk Fumino.

Kazuma tidak bergerak. Shouma masih terisak pelan dalam pelukan Fumino. Dengan gerakan kaku yang tidak enak dilihat, Kazuma berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Kazuma-san? Mau kemana? Sarapannya gimana?" panggil Fumino.

"RYUUUU!" teriak Kazuma barbar. Sedetik kemudian terdengar bunyi pintu yang ditutup dengan kasar.

Kazuma berlari ke apartemen sebelah. Dia menggedor-gedor pintunya seperti suku pedalaman mau perang. "Ryuu! Buka pintunya! Ada yang aneh di rumahku! Ryuu!"

"Kazuma-san, tidak baik menggedor-gedor pintu orang seperti itu!" nasehat Fumino yang berdiri di depan pintu sambil menggendong Shouma.

"Ryuuuuuu!" teriak Kazuma lagi.

"Apaan, sih? Brisik tau!" omel seorang wanita berambut pirang dan bermata hijau dari balik pintu yang baru saja terbuka.

Kazuma kembali mematung. "Denton-san?"

"Ah, Kazu-chan! Ada apa pagi-pagi kok ribut-ribut? Berantem lagi ya sama Fumino-chan?" Tanya wanita yang akrab disapa Meg itu ramah.

"Kami nggak berantem kok, Meg!" bantah Fumino.

"Nii-chan seram, Sensei!" rajuk Shouma.

"Eh? Eh?" Kazuma hanya bisa menunjukkan ekspresi idiot.

"Dasar kampungan!" cetus seseorang yang berdiri di puncak tangga apartemen. Kazuma dan yang lainnya menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata yang berbicara adalah seorang remaja laki-laki dengan wajah imut.

"Teppei-kun?" panggil Kazuma agak ragu.

"Apa keahlianmu cuma bikin heboh aja? Heran deh, kenapa bisa Buncha mau menikah denganmu dan mengurus kau dan adikmu!" tandas Teppei kesal.

"Hah?" lagi-lagi ekspresi idiot.

_**~*~ Reverse ~*~**_

Kazuma duduk bersandar di ruang tamu. Tangan kanannya memegang kompres es yang ia tempelkan di pelipisnya.

"Kamu beneran nggak apa-apa, Kazuma-san?" tanya Fumino khawatir. Kazuma menggeleng-geleng sambil tersenyum.

"Nggak apa-apa, kok! Cuma agak pusing," jawab Kazuma menenangkan.

"Kalau gitu kubelikan obat, ya?" tawar Fumino kemudian beranjak keluar rumah.

Shouma sedang bermain bersama Meg. Tinggal Kazuma seorang yang ada di ruangan itu. Err, sebenarnya ada Teppei yang sedang ke toilet.

"Buncha kemana?" tanya Teppei yang baru kembali.

"Beli obat," jawab Kazuma singkat.

Teppei memposisikan duduk di depan Kazuma. Dia memperhatikan Kazuma dari bawah ke atas lalu kembali ke atas lagi. "Tch!"

"Apa?" tanya Kazuma malas. 'Kenapa Teppei kecil yang seperti malaikat berubah seperti ini?' jeritnya dalam hati.

"Mau sampai kapan kau membebani Buncha?" tanya balik Teppei to the point.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kazuma meletakkan kompresnya.

"Pura-pura bodoh! Kau sendiri tahu kan? Demi melindungimu dan adikmu, Buncha rela mempertaruhkan pekerjaan yang sangat ia cintai ini?" desak Teppei.

Kazuma tidak bergeming. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespon perkataan Teppei barusan. Tapi sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengannya dan lingkungan sekitarnya.

Kenapa seolah-olah posisi Buncha dan yang lainnya tertukar?

"Anou, Teppei-kun! Apa kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi belakangan ini?"

Teppei memandang Kazuma sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau yakin tidak mau periksa ke dokter? Jangan-jangan otakmu terganggu."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya seperti terkena _culture shock_," jelas Kazuma meyakinkan.

Teppei menghela nafas. "Ah, baiklah! Tiga bulan lalu Buncha mengejarmu yang sudah bolos sekolah lama sekali. Kalian yang sudah tidak punya orangtua akhirnya diurus oleh Buncha. Dan untuk mempermudah segala hal tentang hak asuh, Buncha memutuskan agar kalian menikah dan mengambil nama keluarga kami. Paham?"

"Mungkin…" gumam Kazuma.

Ternyata benar peran mereka tertukar! Tapi kok bisa? Sejak kapan?

Atau… sebenarnya semua ini adalah mimpi?

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Kazuma bangkit dan segera membukakan pintu depan. Sedetik kemudian tampaklah sosok agak pendek memakai seragam klimis dan kepala agak botak.

"Pak Wakil Kepala Sekolah!" pekik Kazuma kaget, membuat Teppei mau tak mau ikut keluar.

"Ada ap—hah? Pak Wakil Kepsek!" Teppei ikut berteriak.

"Ojiro-kun? Kenapa kamu ada di apartemen Kaji-sensei? Lalu kamu, Kaji Teppei, adik Kaji-sensei, sejak kamu tinggal dengan kakakmu? Bukannya kalian tidak tinggal bersama?" cerocos Pak Wakil Kepsek.

"Eh-Itu… Uhm…" Kazuma dan Teppei hanya bisa bicara dengan bahasa yang sulit dimengerti.

"Pak Wakil Kepsek?" panggil Fumino yang tahu-tahu ada di belakang wakil kepsek.

"Kaji-sensei! Apakah anda bisa menjelaskan kenapa dua siswa ini ada di apartemenmu? Untuk Teppei-kun saya bisa maklum, tapi Ojiro-kun?"

"Uhm… Mereka sedang belajar bersama," ujar Fumino beralasan.

"Apakah kalimat anda bisa dipercaya?" desak Pak Wakil Kepsek.

Fumino mengangguk pelan. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada perlu apa Pak Wakil Kepsek datang ke apartemen saya?"

"Sidak! Karena belakangan ini ada rumor beredar kalau Kaji-sensei berkencan dengan seorang siswa," jelas Pak Wakil Kepsek.

"Sayang sekali rumor itu salah, Pak Wakil Kepsek!" sahut Teppei.

"Ya… Sepertinya begitu…" gumam Pak Wakil Kepsek.

"Yang benar adalah Kaji-sensei menikah dengan siswa asuhannya!" lanjut Teppei.

"Teppei-kun!" seru Fumino dan Kazuma bersamaan.

"Apa? Dengan siapa, Kaji-sensei?" desak Pak Wakil Kepsek lagi.

"Ti-tidak! Itu tidak benar!" bantah Fumino.

"Iya! Teppei cuma asal ngomong!" dukung Kazuma.

"Ojiro-kun, kenapa anda terlihat mencurigakan? Jangan-jangan, siswa yang dimaksud adalah anda?" tebak Pak Wakil Kepsek tepat sasaran.

"Bu-bu—" kata-kata Kazuma terpotong.

"Maaf, Kaji-sensei! Saya harus melaporkan ini ke Kepala Sekolah. Dan dengan terpaksa anda harus berhenti mengajar di sekolah kami," tegas Pak Wakil Kepsek.

"Jangan! Jangan pecat Fumino-san! Ini semua salahku! Jangaaaan~!" teriak Kazuma panik.

_**~*~ Reverse ~*~**_

"Jangaaaaaan~!"

"Ojiro-sensei? Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya salah satu guru sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Kazuma.

"Eh?" Kazuma terlonjak kemudian menoleh kanan-kiri.

"Ojiro-sensei?" tanya guru itu sekali lagi.

"Ojiro-sensei? Aku Ojiro-SENSEI?" gumam Kazuma pada dirinya sendiri. Guru itu mendelik ngeri, takut kalau-kalau Ojiro-sensei mendadak gila.

"TERNYATA MEMANG MIMPI!" seru Kazuma riang gembira.

Setelah merasa segar dan memberesi semua barang-barangnya, Kazuma segera meninggalkan ruang guru. Ternyata dia ketiduran saat menulis laporan murid sepulang sekolah tadi.

"Ah, sudah malam! Pasti Fumino-san dan Teppei-kun sudah lama menunggu!" gumam Kazuma sambil tersenyum.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemennya. Dengan semangat Kazuma memegang kenop pintu dan membukanya.

"Aku pulaaaang!" serunya riang.

Di depan pintu sudah ada Fumino yang memakai setelan blazer dan rok sepan biru tua dan Teppei yang memakai kemeja serta dasi milik Kazuma.

Hari ini cosplay guru!

Kazuma tersenyum simpul melihat istri dan adiknya. 'Memang lebih baik kalau posisinya seperti ini,' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Selamat datang, Sayang!" sambut Fumino dan Teppei bersamaan.

_**~*~ Reverse ~*~**_

**A/N :** Weh, fic ini saia selesaiin di warnet lho~! *bangga*

Gomen kalo hasilnya jelek, saia lagi buru2 soalnya T^T

**M.A.T.A., N.E.E.!**

**Mohon maaf, tidak menerima flame dalam bentuk apapun sebelum mendapat ijin dari Presiden setempat dan SekJen PBB. Jadi, hanya akan menerima review berupa saran, kritik yang membangun, pujian, dan caci maki (ini juga termasuk flame, kan?). Eh, caci maki tidak diterima juga!**

**Thursday, December 23, 2010**

**15.30 P.M**

**Ryuuta**


End file.
